The Big Bang Theory
by BookWorm37
Summary: Sequel to 'A Comedy of Realities', set 21 years in the future. Just a little glance at what life's like in the latter years of SG1's lives. Read and review because I'm a review monger. COMPLETE
1. I Blow Things Up

A/N: Don't expect very speedy updates on this one - remember, I'm writing it while doing four online classes and taking care of my newborn baby nephew so I don't have as much time to sit down and actually write. Please be patient, because I WILL be updating.

* * *

The planet had very little habitation - most of that near the Stargate, the inhabitants were seemingly of a nomadic culture. Far outside the bounds of the 'tribe' two young men were setting up a device akin to a naquadah bomb (without the naquadah). 

"Why do people always assume, _just_ because I'm her son that I have powers?" The charge was set and the first young man made his way with his male companion to the safety zone a few yards away before he pressed the button that would ignite the fuse.

"Come on, man, you _know_ why: it's because all your siblings have them. People come, find out who you are, and just assume. I mean, Amy already runs the infirmary back on Haven; Isaac runs the one at the SGIGC; Cosette and Jacquie are heading up the conservation projects back on Earth and the rest of the Milky Way; Mike is off in Pegasus to help fight against the Genii and up Atlantis's defenses; Elijah's over with the Asgard; and Raesha's learning from the Knox. You're the only one left, Brendon, and _what_ is it that you do?"

Brendon, who was twenty-years-old, replied with a ruthless grin as he detonated the device he had just built. When the resounding explosion had died down he said, "I blow things up, Adam."

"Exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brendon asked as he surveyed the damage his latest invention caused to the desert area on the far side of their testing planet (H72-975).

"You take after your dad and your uncle, Bren, that's nothing to be ashamed about." The other young man said. He had grown up with Brendon and was his best friend, the one who always managed to give the youngest O'Connor some perspective on the important things in life (A.K.A. women, politics and family).

"I take after my mom, too, Adam - she _is_ an engineer, after all." Bren surveyed the damage he had caused and sighed, shaking his head, "This was a collosal waste of time."

Adam, also twenty years in age, looked around and pointed to a glint in the sand, "I don't think so, Bren. Look, you made glass."

Bren glared at his darker friend: Adam had nice, caramel colored skin, dark brown hair and black eyes. In other words, he was the complete oposite of the fair-skinned redhead who sported his mother's green eyes and enough sun screen to cover the entire population of New York City. "I wasn't _trying_ to make glass, Adam. I was _trying _to make a crater the size of the Sea of Tranquility."

Adam looked at him as if he had just said he'd discovered that he was really a female Asgard, "And you only had us back one clique!"

Bren rolled his eyes as he saw some figures approaching them at a jog, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, Adam, it was perfectly safe."

"Yeah, if we had one of those personal shields that your sisters were handing out a few months ago."

"You mean one of these shields?" Bren asked, his head cocked to one side in a manner very similar to his Uncle Jack, as he pulled out one of the afformentioned devices. Adam didn't respond as the group of four drew closer, he just continued to glare silently at Bren for putting him in such a frenzied state and not telling him he had the shield.

"Brendon," the sole woman in the group said, motioning to the three men behind her, "These are the new delegates from Langara, they just came from the SGIGC, where your brother sends his greetings. Gentlemen, this is Lt. Brendon O'Connor and Lt. Adam Hailey."

Brendon and Adam bowed from the waist slightly, in proper show of respect to the three men. They in turn bowed back, just as slightly, showing the proper respect without acknowledging any subservence in their visit.

"It is a pleasure to meet the son of such remarkable parents," the eldest of the men spoke slowly. It was quite obvious that he was the leader of the three.

Brendon smirked, sending a sidelong look to Adam as he replied, "I'm sure it is, Councilman ..."

"Oftron. Forgive my rudeness, Lt. O'Connor. These are my companions, Specialist Theron and Specialist Katell."

"If I may be so bold to ask," Specialist Katell started to say, "But I do not recall your uncle telling us what your ... special gift is?"

Brendon smiled tersely, "I blow things up."

"With your mind?" Katell asked, clearly disturbed by the idea no matter how much it intrigued him.

"No."

"What Lt. O'Connor means to say," Adam added before the new delegates from Stargate Inter-Galactical Command could comment on Brendon's rudeness, "Is that he didn't inherite a supernatural power such as his siblings did. He's an engineer, specializing in bombs."

"It was my understanding that the war was over in this area of the universe," Theron said with a furrowed brow.

"That doesn't mean it's over in the rest of the universe," Brendon said, his face now bearing a hard, stone mask. "Pegasus Galaxy is still suffering from multiple threats, as are Ida and Andromeda." He shrugged and smirked again, looking back over his shoulder at the recent crater his bomb had created, "Not to mention they're great for clearing out brush for a settlement."

The conversation could have continued in this manner for quite some time, but unfortunately after Brendon finished his pronouncement of his life's calling, there was the bright flash of an Asgard teleportation device and when the woman leading the three delegates could see again Adam and Brendon were gone.

"Does that happen often, Captain Jackson?" Oftron asked curiously.

Hannah Jackson nodded before sighing and sending a slight smile to the three men, "Unfortunately the Asgard prefer to drop in unexpectedly. Brendon and Adam are currently trying to help the Asgard with their ... bug problem."

* * *

"Damn it!" 

"What happened?" Jeff asked his wife as he walked into their backyard, where she appeared to be pruning the rose garden. "You know, you really don't have to do that."

Kristie, now in her fourties, sent an exasperated look at her husband, "It's not the flowers that are bothering me. Raesha just informed me that the Knox are refusing to let her marry one of them on the grounds that 'interracial marriage is not our priority and it could destroy the Knox race to have a child of such power be born into existance'." Her annoyed glare intensified as she muttered, "We've been planning this wedding for the past three years. The damn Council chooses NOW to cancel it!"

Jeff frowned, not liking the situation either - Raesha had asked permission of the Council five years before, when she had first gone to study with them, to persue a relationship with a certain "young" Knox male by the name of Nefreyu. At the time the Council had agreed whole heartedly. "So they won't allow them to get married on the off chance that the Knox genes and Raesha's are compatible and a child with six different genetic codes would be born?"

"That about sums it up," Kristie replieed with an annoyed glare dirrected at her prized flowers.

"Raesha didn't do anything rash did she?" Jeff asked after he thought of all the damage his daughter had done after she had been denied admittance into the rather exculsive ranks of the SGIGC based on "possible security risks".

Kristie smirked a little, "She made me promise not to tell you."

* * *

A/N: So? What do you guys all think? I know it's been a while since 'A Comedy of Realities' was completed, and this story skips forward a good twenty-one years, but ... is it a good start? I'll try my best to make chapters pretty long to make up for infrequent updates. 


	2. The State of Affairs

"Hi, Thor!" Bren greated the alien with a grin. "How's the new body working out for you?"

Thor, now able to relate facial expressions better, smiled, "It is quite ... comfortable, young O'Connor." In truth he was a little perplexed at the idea of having to wear clothing to keep his body warm, but in truth, it seemed to help the other races the Asgard came in contact with in deciphering who was male and whom female.

"That's good to hear, buddy," Brendon said, genuinely happy at having gotten away from the dignitaries so quickly.

Adam was standing by the window that looked out into the stary skies above the planet that was swiftly moving away from view. He turned to the Asgard and asked, "What's going on this time, Thor?"

"The Wraith have breached containment and the Atlantians, specifically your brother, Michael and General Sheppard, are requesting your expertise in this matter," Thor said in his still very formal tone of voice.

Brendon nodded, "Okay, just send the message back home and we'll be on our way."

"Indeed, young O'Connor, I have already relayed the message of young Hailey and your own imminant departure to the Pegasus Galaxy," Thor said. "It shall take a few Tauri days to arrive at the location of the problem, I suggest you both regain your strength through nourishment and recooperative slumber."

Brendon nodded, "You think we should eat and hit the sack?"

Thor blinked at him with a tilt of his (still slightly grey) head, "There are, in fact, no sacks aboard this vessle, young O'Connor."

* * *

Jack rolled over, trying to get back to the sleep that was somehow even more illusive in his old age than it had been when he'd been having reoccuring nightmares about missions. His arm flung across the bed and came in contact with soft, warm flesh, reminding him that he was in fact married to Samantha Carter, woman of his dreams, and had been for the past thirty-four years. 

"Oy," he groaned as the fact that they'd been married for over thirty years came back to bite him in the ass, "I feel old."

Sam grinned, still beautiful in her "old" age, she loved it when she "reminded" her husband that he may be getting up there in years, but his body was still more fit than over half of the new recruits. She leaned over and brushed her lips over the morning stubble on his neck, "Mmmm, but you still taste like you're fourty."

He shot a look at her, "You're still harping about that locker room kiss, Carter?"

She giggled, "I haven't been a Carter in nearly thirty-five years, Jack. When are you ever going to get with the times?"

His arm, still wrapped around her waist, pulled her close to his body, so she could feel the reaction he had for her that even time and ailing human bones couldn't deminish (try as they might Asgard technology and the advances that had been made in medical science, not to mention his daily work outs, kept Jack O'Neill more fit in his seventies than most twenty-seven-year-olds). "You know the best part of being retired?" he asked intermittantly as he attacked his wife's neck.

"Hmm?" Sam asked, trying to get her brain to function while his lips attacked the soft flesh.

"We can do this all morning if we want to."

"You mean, if I didn't have to get up and make sure the world didn't fall apart while we slept?" Sam teased, successfully gearing up her brain for the day of meetings, meetings and did we mention meetings?

Jack growled low in his throat, "You still have fourty-five minutes before you need to be up and about, Mrs. President."

Sam's eyes glinted with desire as she replied, "Well, in that case, General, sir, I'm afraid I must teach you a lesson about waking up the sleeping President of the Americas."

Needless to say, by the time the 'lesson' was learned Sam had only five minutes to get dressed for her first meeting of the day.

* * *

Raesha felt tears invade her eyes as again she was hit with the onslaught of negative energy radiating out from the rest of the Knox. It seemed that the news of the Council's decision had traveled quickly. The thirty-year-old woman could see no alternative in her mind but to leave the Knox world. It pained her to go and leave the forest and meadows that had been her home for the past eight years ... but she had to go. It would hurt too much to spend day after day in Nefrayu's company, knowing that they could never marry. 

She slowly made her way to the Stargate, ready to make that one last trip away from the home of her heart, now in the hands of a man she could never see again, back to the home of her childhood. Just as she was dialing the SGIGC, however, a beam of light engulfed her and carried her to the Asgard ship that hovered in orbit above the planet.

"Rae?" the familiar voice of her youngest brother, Brendon, called out to her. She turned and when she saw the anxious look on his face, she fell into his arms and started to sob.

Brendon's heart ached for his sister and her distress. "Rae? What's wrong?" he asked again and again as she sobbed into his desert uniform that would do no good for camoflauge in the very wet galaxy they were traveling to.

"The Council withdrew their support for Nefrayu and me. We can't get married," she said as she pulled back from her brother, tears now under control, along with her telepathy.

"That is most unfortunate, Raesha O'Connor," Thor said as he almost trotted into the room.

"Thank you, Thor," Raesha replied. "What's going on?"

"The Atlantians are in need of your assistance in their battle against the Wraith," Thor explained, knowing that Raesha was much like her Uncle Jack and would need something of great magnitude to take her mind off her very personal pain.

* * *

Jerry O'Neill looked out over the vaste sea that surrounded Atlantis. By his side stood his wife and friend, Hannah Jackson-O'Neill. They had been standing that way for ... who knows how long. It was probably a matter of hours, but it felt like only minutes. 

"I'm scared, Jerry," Hannah whispered, knowing that he could hear her even if her voice was only a few decibles higher than the ocean's waves.

Jerry, who looked like a clone of his father with the patience of his mother, wrapped an arm around his wife of three years. He kissed the top of her head, his eyes never leaving the sea. "I know, Hannah. I'm scared, too."

"That's reassuring," she said sarcastically, snuggling closer into her husband's arms.

He chuckled, "It wasn't meant to be. But you really shouldn't worry so much, Hannah. It's not good for the baby."

Hannah sighed, pressing her nose more firmly into Jerry's chest. "You sound like my mother."

"She_ is_ a trained M.D., I'd like to think she knows what she's talking about. Not to mention the Asgard physician and Amy. They _all_ told you to start taking it easy, Hannah."

"Are you sure it's not just a conspiracy to keep me out of this battle to fight the Wraith?"

"It's not a conspiracy, Hannah, but no, you can't be in the battle against the Wraith. With any luck there won't even be a battle."

The couple fell into another compatible silence until Michael came out to find them, "There you two are. Hannah, it's time for your appointment. Amy can't stay for too long, she needs you down there now."

Hannah sighed and untangled herself from her husband's arms, "Okay, Mike. Let's go, Jerry. Time to go make sure the parasite's still doing okay."

Jerry chuckled as he watched his wife waddle back into the city that had been their home for the past few years. He shook his head at Mike's questioning look, letting him know that nothing was amiss from that vantage point.

* * *

Pegasus (named in honor for the fallen ship) was all abuz, trying to upgrade defenses against the Wraith before their hive ships arrived. Julia O'Neill watched the stats appear on her computer screen, giving the engineer a very good idea of what the status of the city was. 

"Hey, you're not working through dinner again, are you?" Joel O'Neill asked as he popped his head through the doorway of his sister's high class lab.

Julia looked up and grinned at him, "There's a lot to do, little bro." The rest of his body appeared and she saw that he was carrying a tray that had two plates packed with food on them, and two bottles of water in the pockets of his uniform. "_Joel_," Julia said warningly, "Did Dad put you up to this?"

Joel shook his head, "Nope, wasn't Dad. He mentioned last month when we saw him last that I wasn't supposed to let you go hungry in your quest to find all the answers. But it was actually General Hailey that requested I do lab checks to make sure that you're well fed."

"General Jennifer Hailey _ordered_ you to make sure that I eat?" Julia asked, her left eyebrow raised in perfect imitation of her Uncle Teal'c.

"More like gently requested," Joel said as he set up a side table with the meal. "It was _Ad'isa _who ordered me." He smirked at his sister, reminding her why so many of the female personnel on base were infatuated with him, "He's gotta make sure you won't faint during the middle of the ceremony next month."

The two ate silently for a few moments before Joel asked, "So, how's it going with all this?"

Julia shrugged, "Don't know. I _think _it's going okay, but we'll know for certain when Brendon and Adam get here."

"You depend on them too much," Joel commented as he tried to swipe some of the mashed potatoes off his sister's plate, only to have his hand met with her fork in a hard swat.

"Everyone depends on them too much. And it's not exactly like we can help it, Joel. They used to depend this much on Mom and Dad, too. It's in the freakin' history books!"

"Did someone mention dependancy issues?" a third voice said from the doorway. In walked Brendon, "Hi guys. Miss me?"

"You don't know how much," Julia teased, "Hey, cuz. How are things?"

Bren shrugged, "Oh, you know, nothing new - tried out a few new bombs to make a replica of the Sea of Tranquility."

"Glass again?"

Brendon nodded, walking over to the device that Julia and a few other scientists had been working on, and started fiddling with it. "This is it, right? The thing to end all Wraith attacks once and for all?"

"Yep, that's it. Wha'd ya think?" Julia asked, starting on her own piece of cake as she watched her cousin from one eye.

"Hmm...It's pretty," Brendon said, sending a grin to his cousins, "But not nearly strong enough to do what you want it to."

* * *

A/N: So? Sam as President ... pretty cool, huh? 


	3. Familial Relations

The Tauri alliance was gathering the best of their forces at Prometheus, the plaent at the edge of their territory in the Pegasus Galaxy. It was one of the most dangerous places to be stationed, considering the Wraith still considered the surrounding moons fair feeding grounds, but all who _were_ stationed there felt honored to be considered one of the best.

Prometheus was not strictly a Tauri colony, however. There were Unas, Tok'ra, Jaffa, Serrakin and even a few Asgard that made their home on the planet with the Tauri that originated from what once was Ra's domain. The planet itself was not that much different from Earth, with forests and oceans and deserts. Approximately fourty percent of the planet was covered in water, ten in desert, and fifty in viable living conditions for the Tauri.

"Will this work?" Brig. General Jennifer Hailey asked the group surrounding her. She was the comanding officer of Prometheus, second in comand to the entire Pegasus Galaxy, under Major General John Sheppard. Around her were the four people she had learned to trust with the lives of everyone living on her colony: Julia O'Neill, Felix Jackson, Embla of the Asgard, and Ilya of the Tok'ra; along with her own son, Adam, and Brendon O'Connor.

"It should," Julia said, talking with her hands in a manner very similar to her mother. "If we are able to direct the blast of the bomb enough - as Brendon says we can - toward the Stargate, after sending through the time dilation device then their Stargate should be destroyed moments before the time dilation takes effect."

"Brendon?" Hailey asked her son's long-time friend. When he looked up at her, she asked, "Are you positive?"

His face hardened with resolve, "I'm positive that there's nothing we can do to improve the trajectory of the bomb, or reduce the likelihood of the time dilation device being blown up before it detatches from the bomb. But it's the best we've got."

"Young O'Connor is, indeed, correct," Embla said, her soft voice carrying lightly on the breeze. "This is the best all of our technologies could offer. It is our only hope for survival."

"The Wraith gain more ground every day," Ilya said, the sound of the symbiote's voice enraged, "We must stop them now before they recover the ground they lost two decades ago. They are a plague worse than the Goa'uld."

Felix raised an eyebrow in a fashion similar to Teal'c, but refrained from making a comment about Tok'ra and Goa'uld being from the same race of being.

It was a different voice that responded to Ilya's statment: "The Wraith will never be that strong again," Raesha O'Connor said as she joined her brother and friends out on the balcony over-looking the city. "They will _never _be strong enough to travel to the Milky Way again, or regain dominance over Pegasus and the surrounding galaxies. We won't let them."

"You seem rather confident of that fact, Raesha O'Connor," Ilya said, his voice little more than a sneer.

Raesha's saddened, forest green eyes met the Tok'ra's, "I _am _confident of that fact, Ilya. It worked with the Replicators and it _will_ work with the Wraith. Once they are suffering the effects of experiancing one year to our millinium, we won't have to worry about them for a _very_ long time." Her eyes were so hardened with resolve that it instilled a strong measure of hope into the hearts of all who heard.

* * *

"Rae, wait up!" Brendon called after his older sister as they prepared to send the bomb through. 

"What is it, Bren?" Raesha asked him as they continued walking toward the nursery where the children played and learned, hoping to spend some time relaxing with those they were sworn to protect.

"I just wanted to say ..." he trailed off as he stopped walking, unsure if he was right in bringing up her failed engagement so soon.

"_What_?" Raesha asked him as she too stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry about Nefrayu. He's a nice guy," Brendon finally blurted out, his eyes focusing on the floor as he stuffed his hands into his pockets in a very O'Neill fashion. "You two didn't deserve what the Council did to you."

Raesha felt tears come to her eyes before she smiled and gave her youngest sibling a hug, "Thank you, Brendon. That means a lot coming from you."

"Don't mention it."

The siblings continued walking for a while in silence before Raesha asked her brother curiously, "So ... have you finally gathered enough courage to ask Tamar out on a date?"

Brendon gently shoved his sister as he blushed fierce red. "No," he mumbled.

"Why the hell not?" Raesha asked.

"She doesn't like me like that!" Brendon defended himself to his sister. They had always been close when he was growing up, and had remained close even when she went to live with the Nox.

"Like Neetu she doesn't," Raesha said, a smile now adorning her face. It made her feel better to be able to help her younger siblings with their troubles. ... It helped keep her mind off her own. "I've seen the way she looks at you, Brendon."

"Y-you have?"

"It's like Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam," the woman said as she swung her arm around her brother's shoulders. "You're meant to be."

Brendon looked at her skepically, "You looked into her mind, didn't you?"

Raesha looked at him innocently, "Would I admit it even if I did, little brother?"

They continued walking in silence for another few minutes.

"Is she just as beautiful on the inside?" Brendon finally asked as they came to the door of the nursery.

Raesha grinned at him, "Even more than you know."

* * *

As the technicians prepared for the possible reprocussions of the bomb and time dilation device (if it failed), Adam and Jennifer Hailey had a long awaited mother-son reunion. The story of Adam's conception and birth was something of an interesting story involving an alien chemist, two unknown alien drinks and a pack of C4. 

While Kristie O'Connor and the O'Neill, O'Connor and Jackson children were off on their little adventure to their alternate reality, after the Ori attack had been thwarted back on Earth; Jennifer Hailey and her team of scientists made their way to a friendly alien planet known to have advances in medical technologies.

It was their last night on the alien planet when a very drunk Jennifer ran into one of the chemists her team had been working with to find a cure for cancer. Only then did she find out that the two drinks she had mixed had the effect of mixing beer with vodka: not good. Of course, to thank him for this piece of knowledge (after the fact), Jennifer felt the urge to _physically _show him how good she felt. The doctor didn't need much convincing and thirty-eight weeks later Adam was born.

The C4 came into play half way through Jennifer's labor: You see, aparently Dr. Warren had a difficulty hearing the phrase C-Section. He only heard 'C' and assumed the woman was asking for the explosive ... A new paint job was needed in the infirmary after the incident that rivaled only the birthday of Jeremiah O'Neill, Raesha O'Connor and Hannah Jackson.

* * *

A/N: I thought you'd guys would prefer a faster update rather than a longer chapter. This story's probably not going to be that long. Like I said in the summary: just a glimpse into life twenty-one years into the future. 


	4. Was It Worth It?

A/N: Last chapter. It's really just the epilogue to the whole 'Jack's Family' thing and I don't want it to go on for too long.

* * *

"How have things been here, Mom?" Adam asked his mother over a piece of cake in the commissary. 

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Hectic. Dr. Lee wants to open up an interstellar pet shop full of every single animal emaginable. I told him no."

"I take it that didn't go over very well."

"It's a wonder both Generals O'Neill kept their heads doing this for so long."

"They had each other, Mom," Adam said, starting again the topic of when she'd put that poor alien chemist out of his misery and agree to become his wife.

"Adam," Jennifer said warningly, "We've talked about this. I may love Garet, but I can _not _marry him. It wouldn't be fair to him or to me," she tried to reason out of it.

"It's not fair to either one of you right now to be loving each other at the distance of three galaxies apart!" Adam said, throwing his napkin down on the table. "First it was because you said it wouldn't work while they were battling the Ori. Then you said that I needed all of your attention and you couldn't split focus on me and a husband. _Now _you're saying that it wouldn't be fair to_ him_? What century are you living in, Mom? Races intermarry _every day_, here and throughout the universe. That's a stupid excuse used by those old idiots back on Earth who want to pretend like all this isn't out here."

"You're one to be talking, Adam," Jennifer said, wanting to refute the message by condemning the messanger, "Or have you and Elishaba secretly giving me a daughter-in-law while I wasn't looking?"

Adam's eyes grew dark, "Mother, you _know_ why we can't get married. Elishaba's father won't allow it. It has _nothing_ to do with how we feel about two different races marrying. You're just being idiotic, pigheaded and stupid. Dad loves you and he's willing to move halfway across the known universe to _be_ with you. _You _just won't let him."

"I have my reasons, Adam," Jennifer said, her voice low and her eyes downcast. She couldn't tell him that she wouldn't marry the only man she loved like that because a shadow of a former love hung in her heart. She couldn't let Lt. Elliot go. She _wouldn't_ let him go.

* * *

"It's been a while. Mostly because I'm not really sure what to say to you," Felix Jackson said, his eyes focused on the memorial in front of him. It was a very magnificent monument made to honor the men and women who lived and died fighting the Goa'uld, Wraith, Replicators and the Ori. One memorial for all at the request of the soldiers at Stargate InterGalactic Comand. It was a very simple structure in design, but very magnificant to behold: four pillars were covered in the names of all who had died or ascended during the wars - one pillar for each war. There were a lot of names. In the square plot of earth the four pillars surrounded were graves for those the Tauri peoples wanted to give more honor to than a name on a pillar. There were a lot of graves as well. "It's different without you. I feel lost sometimes. Like if I look over my shoulder you'll be watching me so that I don't have to worry." 

"We are," a voice said from behind him. He turned and was face-to-face with the two individuals whose graves he had been adressing. His mother smiled, "Not all the time, mind you, but we're still here."

"I know," Felix said. "But it's different now. You're both ascended ... but you still have graves here. I just ... I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too, son," Daniel replied, "But you can't forget why we did this. You can't forget why you're fighting."

The young man nodded, "The war's over, Dad ... for the moment at least. That's what I came to tell you."

"We're ascended, not dead, Felix - we know the war with the Wraith is over."

"I just ... wanted to come by and tell you myself," a blush creeped up over the man's cheeks. "And let you know that Eva's getting married in a few months. She wants you both there - in all your glowing, ascended glory."

Janet smiled, "I love you, Felix. Tell your sister we'll be there."

"I love you, too, Mom."

* * *

"Many have died in this war. Most so sure that it would never end. But after decades of fighting, it has," President Samantha O'Neill spoke to the large crowd, her voice amplified by Asgard technology. She was the first of many planned speakers at this first memorial for all the fallen in the bloodiest of wars. 

"Hundreds of planets were destroyed during the reign of the Goa'uld, and the terror brought by the Replicators and the Ori. Millions of people were forced to leave their homeworlds during this time, as well." Her eyes scanned the audience, never dwelling on any one face for too long. "Don't let it be for nothing. Too many good men and women of _all _races have died. Too many children left without parents." Her eyes flickered back to her right, where her husband waited with the next speaker - Ishta. "Too many spouses have been left alone after the deaths of their wives and husbands. Too many. Don't let their loss be for nothing."

Her blue eyes went back to the people of her world and of other worlds as she ended by saying, "I was among the few people who opened up the Tauri link to other worlds and galaxies. I can still remember the heavy weight that comes upon you after losing a battle to the ruthless enemy. I can still remember how it felt to go through the Stargate that first time, knowing that it defied all the laws of physics that the Tauri put so much time into defending. In the past thirty years we've learned a great deal about this universe of ours, but there's still so much left to learn. That's why these men and women died: so we could teach others how to live _free_."

Tears came, unbidden into her eyes as she thought of her friend, Teal'c, who had died peacefully in his sleep three years before, "Let us live, therefore, and live in peace."

The applause that followed her was defining. Her speach had been short, but none expected differently from the wife of Jack O'Neill. And she didn't mind being known as that: for as much as she was called "Jack O'Neill's wife" he was called "Sam Carter's husband". That made it okay.

* * *

"The Wraith have been successfully contained in their area of space. We can all live now in peace and security," General Hailey told the reporters who had traveled to Prometheus to hear the news. It was a few days after the memorial service and now many of the galactic leaders were there for the news. 

"General Hailey!" one of the reporters called out, "As you look back on the past twenty-five years to when you were first introduced to the Stargate Program, do you ever think that if you could do it again you'd do it differently?"

"Was it worth it?" another reporter tagged on.

Jennifer nodded after a few seconds of pondering the questions, "There are a few things that I would do differently if given the chance. A man I loved but was too afraid to let him know before it was too late. But overall this entire experiance _has_ been worth it. More than that ... if I could do it all over again I'd still correct the mistake I saw that brought me face-to-face with one Major Samantha Carter ... and a moon."

"What about you, General O'Connor?" the attention of the reporters turned to Jeff O'Connor, still an active Major General.

"I don't believe in regrets," he replied, "If it hadn't been for the Stargate Program I wouldn't have met my wife, or had the opertunity to see any of my children. That makes all the loss we suffered during the wars worth it in my book."

"Would you have done anything differently, General O'Neill?"

"I would have eaten more pie," Jack replied with a smirk that caused many of the reporters to laugh.

"President O'Neill?" the same reporter questioned.

Sam looked at her husband then back at the reporters before them, "I would have gone fishing sooner."

* * *

"Dad, did you take the fish off the grill?" Joel asked as his father came back into the living room where his family was all gathered, playing board games and talking. 

"It's not done yet," Jack replied, taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

"Hey, hey, hey, Uncle Jack, what have I told you about drinking too much beer?" Amy asked her great-uncle with that look on her face that reminded everyone of Janet in a snit.

Jack furrowed his brow, "Don't do it?"

"Very good. Now give me the bottle."

"No," he replied, dancing lightly out of her reach.

"Doctor's orders, Uncle Jack. If you want a drink with dinner, give me that now."

Kristie and Sam watched from the open doorway out to the deck and pond while their family bickered over inconsiquential things like beer and fish. "We should have done this years ago, you know," Krisitie told her aunt as they got back to untangling the fishing lines.

Sam nodded with a smile, "Let's not dwell."

Fin

* * *

A/N: There you have it. The end. Did it live up to your expectations? I really hope you liked Sam's speech. It was kinda hard to write all that emotion. Just so you know that this is really the end remember what was said in episode '200' "After that, anything else would seem pointless." 


End file.
